Time Warp
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: Lily Luna's curiosity gets the better of her once she gets her hands on a watch which causes herself, her friends and her cousins to be whisked away twenty seven years into the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lily Luna's curiosity gets the better of her once she gets her hands on a watch which causes herself, her friends and her cousin to be whisked away twenty seven years into the past.**

 **Of course being both a Potter and a Gryffindor, trouble and adventure has its own twisted way of finding her at every turn. Rated 'T' for general teenage banter, potty mouth and light British swears.**

 **Disclaimer: So I own nothing to do with Harry Potter except my OC Libra Malfoy and the plot to this fanfiction.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of old people…you were warned!**

* * *

The small market town of Ringwood, located in southern England and renowned for its market history. There wasn't much that was special about this town, it was mostly full of small cosy looking cottages and housed most of southern England's elderly, so naturally life here was particularly slow.

The town's residents were moving faster than usual, and true to the good old fashioned British weather what promised to be a day of nothing but sun was once again ruined by torrential downpour. Young families scurried to the safety of their cars, teenagers huddled under bus shelters and the seniors took their refuge underneath the shelters of a supermarket named _Waitrose_. All in all it was a pretty boring British, rainy day.

Of course if you want stories about boring British rainy days then feel free to click away back to the last fiction you saw on this site, or perhaps looking for a new fandom altogether. However if you want fictions about time travelling shenanigans then look no further, for this is definitely the fiction for you.

Ehem, now back to the story.

Disrupting the dull hum of rain pelting the tarmac ground, a bright flash of white-gold light erupted from the very space in front of the _Waitrose._ The very light causing a miniature explosion of what only could be described as pure power. The cluster of cars parked in the parking lot were thrust in all directions by the sheer force and the residents were reduced to screams of a mixture of fear and shock.

It was an utter miracle that the elderly bystanders didn't receive heart attacks or even panic attacks from experiencing such an event however what happened next was even more surprising…

Once the light faded the only thing left as a reminder of the events were the a boy two girls; two redheads and a blonde stood in the middle of the destruction and looking much like deers in the headlights- or rain.

The first girl a tall slender girl with silvery blonde hair turned to one of her redheaded companions with an expression of pure anger etched onto her features. Her pale brows were furrowed and her hair and clothes clung to her skin in the rain.

"Just _what_ did you do?!" she exclaimed whilst stepping dangerously close to the redheaded girl. Almost instantly the redheaded boy had placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders as if to calm her.

The girl simply held up her hands in a surrender, despite the situation they were currently in she seemed way too calm and appeared to be almost amused by her friends reaction.

At thirteen years old Lily Luna Potter was definitely a force to be reckoned with, she was often told that she was too mischievous for her own good and was always one to have trouble having its own way of finding her.

Her warm brown eyes assessed her friend with slight amusement and her auburn hair which usually fell into delicate waves past her shoulders was now stuck to her face in a soaked tangled mess.

"Calm down, Libra" She stated before pushing her now soaked bangs out of her eyes.

"It's just a case of accidental apparition. It isn't unheard of"

The girl or Libra didn't seem convinced for she seemed to be glaring daggers into the side of the red headed girls head.

"All out parents need to do is a simple locater spell and then we're back at the burrow" He stated calmly and almost instantly Libra's mood seemed to improve.

Hugo released a sigh of relief before running a hand to smooth his own russet hair away from his forehead. He had decided to grow it out following the end of his second year and as a result his hair had fell in loose curls around his face and ended just past his chin.

Libra's own steel grey eyes widened as she glanced past her two companions and was now very aware of the audience they had received. Without a word she tugged on the wrists of both her friends causing them to release identical yelps of confusion as they were pulled out of the parking lot and left to the mercy of the blonde.

 **XOXO**

 ***Earlier that day***

For the umpteenth time that day Lily pulled at the sweetheart neckline of her baby blue bridesmaid dress. Of course a sweetheart neckline looked beautiful on her older cousins, for the puberty goddess had blessed them all with an abundance of curves in all the right places, Lily however was still waiting for puberty to hit her like the knight bus as it did with her cousin Rose.

The neckline of her dress refused to stay upright and it didn't matter how many times Victoire had the dress tailored to fit her small frame since without anything for the dress to hold onto in the general bust area it just wasn't going to stay put. Not only did she look as if she were wearing a completely different dress to the other bridesmaids but she was absolutely starving and the only food available just looked absolutely disgusting.

In an attempt to hold her dress' neckline up Lily folded her arms over her chest and thus gave her a miserable look at what was supposed to be a joyous occasion. The rest of the bridesmaids; Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Dominique and Rose were congregated around the appetizers setting up whilst giggling loudly. Lily frowned, half wondering why she wasn't invited to the little gathering.

"You really should smile, Lily. With all that frowning you'll get frown lines" Rose warned as she walked passed her. Lily's frown only worsened at the statement, she wasn't at all in the mood for another 'Rose lecture' and it didn't help that the baby blue dress brought out Rose's eyes perfectly and seemed to fit her like a glove.

"I'm smiling inside" Lily stated her statement only earning herself an eye roll from her cousin.

Rose ignored her, though she sent an obvious look of distaste down at Lily's state of dress.

"Honestly Lily, stop being so childish" Rose sighed before she started adjusting Lily's dress despite her obvious protest.

Lily scowled, she wasn't acting childish she was just frustrated and hungry!

"Why don't you stop trying to act so grown up" Lily countered. She missed the old Rose the Rose who wouldn't hesitate to play games that the new 'grown up' Rose dismissed as childish pursuits. She disliked this new Rose with a passion.

Rose simply ignored Lily and instead admired her handiwork with a firm nod

"Go and help yourself to appetisers and stop with that awful frowning" Rose stated before abruptly walking away. Lily frowned, she didn't know why they were called 'appetizers' anyway for they looked disgusting.

It was then that Lily spotted her favourite cousin, Hugo along with their friend Libra occupying the table filled with the appetizers. The blonde Malfoy heiress was eyeing Hugo with a look of shock and disgust as he continued piling his plate with as many of the appetisers as possible. The sleeves of his suit jacket were rolled up, his ice blue tie had been loosened and his shirt was untucked giving him a sort of scruffy look. Due to Hugo being both the same age and the same house she was very close with her cousin.

"You just couldn't keep away from the food, could you Hugo?" Lily asked whilst shaking her head with disbelief.

Hugo quickly dropped the sandwiches in his hands like a guilty child caught in the act and with the back of his hand wiped away the crumbs surrounded his mouth.

"whas jus haffin a little summat…" He answered between mouthfuls of food.

Lily laughed at her cousin's antics, for honestly it was like his stomach was a bottomless pit whilst Libra looked less than impressed.

"You should really finish your food before talking" Libra pointed out before smoothing the wrinkles of her silver gown. The colour complemented her translucent skin nicely and combined with her silvery blonde hair it was easy to mistake the thirteen year old for the star she was named after.

Lily's vision instantly zeroed in on the thin silver chain hanging around Libra's neck and on the end was hung a very fancy looking pocket watch. Her self-proclaimed bestie was busy talking to Hugo and for some reason Lily found the new accessory intriguing intriguing.

"Another gift from your Grandparents?" Lily asked with a slight gesture to the new accessory her friend was currently sporting.

Libra glanced down at her watch necklace almost as if she hadn't realised it was there before turning back to give Lily a slight nod.

"From Grandmother," She stated before pulling the item off her neck to further examine it "It doesn't work though, so it's practically useless as a watch. So I had Mother have it fashioned into a necklace"

Lily nodded, giving a small hum in agreement "You mind if I take a closer look?" She asked with curiosity.

Libra frowned for the blonde knew all too well of where Lily's curiosity had lead them in the past. Usually into some sort of shenanigan which often resulted in a near death experience.

"Fine, but don't break it" Libra stated before carefully handing the necklace over to her friend.

Lily smiled in appreciation and almost instantly began turning the fb at the very top of the silver pocket watch and thus causing the blonde to gasp with shock.

"Lily?!" Libra snapped before reaching to take the watch back from the redhead.

Lily frowned at the offending item before taking a step out of Libra's reach. The hands on the watch still weren't working and the watch showed no signs of having 'life'

"Looks like it's broken" Lily commented before placing the watch back in Libra's waiting hands.

"Such a dunderhead," Libra muttered before placing the necklace back over her head and around her neck.

"Were you honestly trying to break…" She trailed off at noticing that the watch was indeed glowing with a white gold light and emitting an intense heat.

Hugo's eyes had widened; his plate of food forgotten as it clattered to the ground with a dull thud, Lily was stood in shock as the light continued to grow in size and a now panicked Libra begun frantically tapping at the watch as if expecting such an action would stop the light.

The wedding guests began turning to the trio in confusion and before they knew it, the white gold light expanded until it had hit as many occupants as it could and filled their vision with white.

 **XOXO**

The rain still had yet to stop and the three teenagers had taken up refuge in a small pub some distance away from the parking lot. Lily was sat with her arms folded behind her head and a content smile on her face after having taken off her uncomfortable ballet pumps which were pinching her feet. Hugo cast a disapproving glance in her direction before turning his attention to the blonde sitting in front of him. Libra Terpsichore Malfoy was the younger sister of one of his cousins' closest friends and she also happened to be a close friend of his cousin Lily.

There wasn't much that he knew about her; she was a soon to be third year like himself, a Malfoy and a _Hufflepuff._ Genetically speaking the two of them were supposed to despise each other, yet Hugo felt as if Libra tolerated him more than she did most people, even if she never did smile.

Libra was slouched over the small table, her now damp bangs falling delicately in front of her face as she frowned at the now broken remains of the blasted item which caused the entire mess in the first place. Hugo noted that without her signature smirk or her sneer she actually looked kind of...well pretty.

"How do you think it works?" Hugo asked with concern, his brows were furrowed and he once again found himself brushing his now own damp bangs away from his forehead once more.

Libra shook her head with a sigh before gently pushing the watch fragments towards him; there wasn't much special about it when looked at first glance, it was just an ordinary pocket watch with planets placed in the space of numbers.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Libra muttered, her hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair in frustration "This watch…its old. I just don't know how it even managed to apparated us here"

"Maybe it's just weird because it's from your grandparents" Lily offered with a smirk. Hugo shook his head at Lily's lack of tact, everyone knew that Mr and Mrs Malfoy senior were fond of all things dark, or as Lily liked to call it 'weird'. On Many occasions when his parents and uncles had taken him and his cousins to _Diagon Alley_ they had bumped into the Malfoy's with their own children and on many occasions he had seen both Scorpius' and Libra's hands decked with items stocked in _Knockturn Alley_.

Libra didn't seem proud at this and frowned at her friend.

"Or perhaps you shouldn't have _touched_ it like I told you to" The blonde bit back in a hushed whisper which spoke of many well planned threats to come and usually sent many of their peers running in the opposite direction.

Lily shrugged in response, seemingly unaffected by Libra's general threatening nature.

"Technically, you said not to break it. Not to _not_ to touch it" Lily stated with a smug smile which had the self proclaimed Queen of rule bending seething in anger.

Hugo shook his head at his cousin's actions and silently hoped that she wouldn't get herself killed before the wedding reception actually took place.

"It appears as if we'll be missing your cousin's wedding reception" Libra stated with a slight frown. "I even put my diet on hold for a slice of that cake" She added with an added shake of her head.

Lily snorted in response, even though she was the oldest of the group with her birthday falling at the beginning of the school term, she was always the one to act on childish impulses.

"There'll be other weddings and besides this dress is _horrid_ " she said with an added look of disgust at the Ravenclaw blue bridesmaid dress she was currently sporting.

Libra hummed in agreement before flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder

"It does nothing for your figure, not that you have one anyway" the blonde added, a smirk crossing her lips once she noticed the scowl Lily was directing towards her, almost as if she was proud of herself for enticing such a reaction from the redhead.

"You are so lucky that there are witnesses here or I would've-"

"Would have _what_ , Lily?" Libra asked, she was leaning slightly over the table which separated the two teenagers and her steel grey eyes were narrowed as if in a silent challenge. Hugo merely groaned, he was silently hoping that the two would have avoided another of their 'heated discussions' however it just seemed that neither one could resist for long.

Lily scowled before slamming both her palms against the table's edge and thus causing the loud 'thud' to echo throughout the muggle pub and also for the few muggles present to freeze and glance over to their little group with interest.

"Don't test me, Libra" Lily spat, her eyes had narrowed to slits and her aggressiveness was clear in her tone.

"Then do _not_ test me" Libra hissed, she was now nose to nose with Lily and the two teenagers had generated an audience of muggles who were not-so-discreetly glancing over whilst muttering not-so-quietly about the 'damaged youth of society'

There was a tense silence where both girls stared at each other, each girl daring the other to make a move.

Hugo was starting to feel the heat rush to his face from all the pubs occupants currently staring at them, however it seemed that both of his companions had yet to notice for they were both engrossed in their little staring match.

"You know that um people are you know…starring?" Hugo stated with a low voice, his eyes were darting between the two girls however neither seemed to move.

Libra was the first to relax back in her seat, though Hugo quickly noted how her body still seemed tense.

"Hmm, we wouldn't want to make a scene now, would we?" Libra asked with a sinister tone, though the small ghost of a smirk on her lips spoke of the amusement she found in the situation.

"Or a mess…" Lily muttered with a small smile.

 **XOXO**

Though the girls had stopped their bickering there was still a slight bit of tension in the air. Being the only boy stuck between two said girls was somewhat awkward for Hugo for every so often either Lily or Libra would say a snide comment to other and thus resulting in another spat. What he didn't understand was how the girls could be so close with one another yet without hesitation would rise to tear out the other's throats.

They had just exited the pub and were heading for the town's local bus station in the hopes of catching a bus to London in order to floo from there to the Leaky Cauldron. However both girls had once again brought up the subject on who was responsible for the bout of accidental apparation which got them into the situation in the first place.

"Anyway if you hadn't brought that watch to the wedding in the first place..." Lily started with an irritated tone.

"We've already been over this, lily" Libra interrupted with an exasperated sigh "You don't touch things without permission and I won't show you anything my grandparents give to me"

Lily frowned before placing her hands on her hips "So you're saying that it's _my_ fault?" Lily asked.

Libra merely shrugged before practically gliding passed Lily "I didn't say it, I _implied_ it" She countered.

Lily released a sound which was a mixture between a bird squawking and a cat meowing and Hugo found himself unable to stifle his own laughter at his cousin's confused expression.

"T-they're the same thing!" She exclaimed with one of her fingers pointing at Libra accusingly.

"No they're not" Libra stated with an almost childish 'duh' tone.

"Yes they are" Lily countered with an equally childish tone.

Hugo rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore their antics rather than get involved after all he had enough of their arguing at school and he wasn't exactly in the mood for it when they had bigger things to worry about.

He glanced up at the bus stations map, of course he had used muggle transportation before but that was with his parents. Here they were stranded in some town called Ringwood (horrible name in his opinion) and a fist full of muggle notes between them.

There were of course a number of buses shown on the map and Hugo narrowed his eyes with concentration as he studied the map to find a route back home.

"We could get a coach from here to Victoria, and from there it's a only a short distance back to the Leaky" He stated, however to his confusion he got no response and turning around he noticed that the two girls were still engrossed in their argument.

"Um since I _am_ the oldest I'm naturally the leader" Lily stated with a smug smile.

Libra frowned "Only by nine weeks!"

"Well I have nine weeks more experience" Lily said with a grin.

"With what, getting us into these crappy situations?" Libra asked with a scowl "Just face it, Lily, you messed up!"

Hugo shook his head with disbelief before moving to stand between the two girls, this instantly stopped their argument however caused them both to glower at him for interrupting them.

"Do you two ever stop?" He asked with a sigh. Libra frowned slightly as if pondering the question, whilst Lily just shrugged.

"Sundays?" Lily suggested to which Libra nodded "That's our day off" She added, causing Libra to hum in agreement.

"To gather new material" Libra deadpanned.

Hugo stared blankly at the girls with confusion and awe, how could two girls be so close and yet argue all the bloody time?

"Well how about we gather new material for our situation" Hugo stated with a slightly annoyed sigh.

Lily frowned before draping her arm over his shoulders, it were times like these where she acted way too much like her older brother James to his liking.

"Relax, Hugo, it's like you said all it takes is a simple locate spell and then our parents will find us" Lily said calmly. Hugo opened his mouth to interject however Libra beat him to it with the exasperated tone which she reserved only for his cousin.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even think," Libra muttered and as if for added effect slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Why you…" Lily started before quickly retracting her arm from its place around Hugo's shoulder and proceeded to take a menacing step towards the blonde.

"Look. I know hardly anything about muggle technology… but did any of you notice anything strange about those car contraptions we saw back in that lot?" Libra asked with folded arms.

Hugo paused in confusion and even Lily had ceased her earlier attempts to attack her friend as she too sported an expression of confusion. He had noticed the cars in the parking lot, but there was nothing specific about them other than the fact that they may have looked a little outdated to the cars he was used to seeing when roaming about muggle London.

"What about the cars, they're just _things_ that muggles use to get around," Lily stated with obvious confusion "Kind of like using floo or apparition"

Libra shook her head before muttering something along the lines of 'dunderhead'

"You obviously don't pay attention to your surroundings or you would have notice the same things that I did" Libra stated with a scowl.

Lily frowned before pushing past Hugo so that she was once again nose to nose with Libra and once again causing Hugo to sigh with disbelief.

"And just _what_ would that be?" Lily sneered, her earlier confusion now replaced with annoyance.

Libra merely rolled her eyes before flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder and ignored Lily's glare to face Hugo.

"Out of all those cars back there, don't you think it's strange that none of them were made after 1995?" She asked.

"Well it is a small town" Hugo offered "And the people here can't afford newer models?"

"That's what I first thought but if there's one thing that I know-" Libra started only to get interrupted by Lily.

"Be prepared for a lecture" Lily muttered causing Hugo to lightly chuckle whilst Libra glared at both redheads in turn.

"-Then its property" The blonde stated with a grin "The houses here would be worth a pretty penny and judging by the town's rich history the muggles here would be sitting on gold!"

Hugo shook his head with disbelief, of course Libra would notice the retail value behind the area after all her family were well known to invest in property so it was most likely that her father had taught her the ways of finance at a young age.

"What does that have to do with our situation?" Lily asked, the annoyance was clear in her voice however she still managed to remain intrigued.

Libra sighed before she began pacing once more, it was almost as if the blonde were readying to give them a speech and wow the metaphoric crowd.

"I was getting to that," Libra started with a snide glare which was directed at Lily "With this area holding a high retail value one would only assume that the residence here would earn quite a bit of money" She paused as if waiting for them to process her statement and satisfied with the nods of approval, the blonde carried on.

"And with money comes materialistic items…" She stated with a smile.

"Like cars" Lily offered.

"Exactly" Libra said with a smile.

Though once again, Hugo found himself royaly confused. Just what wae Libra getting at?

"so um..how does that apply to us again?" Lily asked with confusion and thus voicing Hugo's very thoughts.

Libra let out an exasperated sigh before shaking her head in disbelief.

"All made before 95' which means that either these muggles have bad taste in cars…or-"

Almost as if on cue a bright whirring of red and blue flashing lights appeared followed by another of those muggle vehicles. However this one was decked in blue, white and green colouring and had the words _police_ decked on the side in bold navy blue font.

Hugo stiffened as the car came to a stop not too far away from them, whilst Libra who wasn't used to muggle customs stared on with indifference. Two figures; one a tall male and the other, a slightly shorter female companion stepped out from the confines of the vehicles.

"Hugo, you think they're here for us?" Lily asked in a hushed whisper.

Hugo slowly nodded, there was a slim chance that one of the muggles earlier had called about the whole 'appearing from thin air' fiasco and had alerted the muggle authorities to investigate.

Sensing that something was amiss Libra took a step closer to Hugo, the blonde now sporting a slightly worried expression on her usually expressionless face.

"Those muggles in the hideous fluorescent yellow, just who are they?" She asked with curiosity.

"They're like aurors, Libra, but for muggles" Lily explained.

"Maybe they're not even here for us" Hugo tried to reason.

"Well I sure hope so..." Lily muttered with slight nervousness. The muggle police had started talking to a middle aged woman and judging from her wild hand gestures was relaying a story to the male police officer.

However once the woman turned towards their group with a small glance her features contorted to one of shock and recognition and she begun wildly wailing like a banshee in order to get the officer's attention.

"Okay now we go!" Hugo snapped before quickly tugging on Libra's arm to get her to move, whilst Lily was running beside him at his heels.

The trio ignored the shouts of the officers and the glances of the passersby as they continued their escape down muggle side streets.

"So now what...we try to outrun the aurors?" Libra asked between pants.

Hugo quickly tugged the blondes arm down an alleyway as he followed Lily, however it seemed that they were met with a wooden fence just over six feet tall.

"I told you, Libra" Lily sighed as she placed one of her legs on the fence in an attempt to climb over it.

"They're called 'police" she stated before not so gracefully landing on the other side with a thud.

Libra rolled her eyes before attempting to do the same. She accepted Hugo's waiting hands with a smile and a pond placing her foot in his palms, pushed herself over the wall.

"This is awfully degrading..." She muttered, however the blonde managed to loose her footing which caused her to not so gracefully tumble to the other side of the fence with a small yelp.

Hugo could hear his cousins manic laughter even before he had managed to scale the wall, and with ease he managed to climb over himself.

"You alright, Libra?" He asked once he had both his feet back on the ground.

Lily was busy helping the blonde up and she gave him a grimace before dusting off the dirt from the bottom of her once pristine dress.

"I think so..." She started before she released a loud gasp of horror.

"But my dress!" She exclaimed before running her fingers over the long rip which caused a rather large split in her silver dress robes.

"Aw what a shame" Lily offered with mock sympathy.

"Those blasted muggle aurors" Libra hissed before trying to cover the now exposed skin if her leg. However this only managed to make the rip worse and it threatened to climb even higher and expose her underwear.

"Looks as if we have no choice but to lay low for a while" Hugo stated with a sigh. With the muggle police of the town now looking for them and the townspeople now aware of who they were, it was going to he difficult to find a way back home.

"Where are we supposed to do that Hugo?" Lily asked with her anger slowly rising.

"Everyone in this town probably thinks that we're some sort of alien"

"I don't see you coming up with any suggestions Lil's" Hugo countered with a sigh.

"Because they always end in trouble" Libra added as she pointed accusingly at Lily.

Lily scowled before taking a step towards Libra.

"Who asked for your input, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't invite you to the wedding!"

"Actually" Hugo started with a raised brow "it wouldn't have happened if you didn't touch things which don't belong to you"

Lily double blinked, sporting a look of hurt which was quickly replaced by anger.

"I thought you were on my side?"

"Hugo's right and you should think before you act Lily" Libra stated which caused Lily to turn back to the blonde with a sneer.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lily exclaimed which caused Libra to roll her eyes with a sigh.

"Well it never is, just when are you going to grow up and take responsibility for your own actions?" Libra snapped, however it seemed that she instantly regretted what she said judging by the shocked look on her own face.

Lily blinked at her friends, both Hugo and Libra in turn. Hugo, afraid to look his cousin in the eyes lowered his head whilst Libras scowl never seemed to fade.

As if unable to take anymore Lily stormed off, leaving both Libra and Hugo staring after her. There were precisely three seconds before Libra took off after her friend, whilst Hugo ran up being at her heels.

"Where are you going?" Libra shouted with a hint of guilt in her tone.

Lily carried on walking as if she hadn't heard a word of what Libra had just said.

"Lil's wait" Hugo called out. He had just caught up to his cousin and grabbed hold of her arms, however with a strength he didn't know she possessed she pushed him away from her.

"Hugo, Libra...I'm sorry" She gasped out, her voice cracking due to her being on the verge of tears.

Libra nodded in understanding before shifting awkwardly, Hugo knew what she wanted to say yet it wasn't exactly in the blondes nature to apologise.

"Um...me too. I'm sorry too for you know...yelling" Libra muttered, her gaze was lowered to floor and her silvery blonde bangs covered her eyes.

Lily gave a small smile to the both of them, of course she messed up, she was always one to jump into situations without thinking of the consequences and it usually ended up with one of her friends or even all of them in the hospital wing. However this time was different, they were lost in an unknown town, being pursued by the muggle authorities and they had heard no contact from their parents.

However Lily was glad to have friends like Hugo and Libra by her side; there were times where Libra would deliver snide remarks or call her a dunderhead, yet Lily knew that she was the most loyal friend a girl could have.

There were times where she assumed Hugo got sick of her pulling practical jokes on him, and yet her cousin would always pull a lopsided smile and the two of them would laugh for what seemed like ages.

"So we just going to stand here?" Hugo asked with a slight smile.

Libra shrugged, though there was a slight quirk of her lips, not quite a smile yet not the signature smirk that both herself and her brother shared.

"Don't know, I was beginning to get fond of this disgusting alleyway" she remarked with heavy sarcasm.

Lily snorted at her friend's remark, though it seemed that the blonde appeared less than pleased at the less than ladylike sound released from her lips.

"Perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night" Hugo suggested. It was starting to get dark and after all that running around he was rather exhausted.

Libra nodded in agreement before stretching out her limbs like a cat whilst Lily hummed slightly.

"where are we supposed to go, I'm sure that the entire town has heard of us by now judging by how small it is" Lily added rather sadly.

Hugo nodded in agreement before turning to face Libra "What we need are some new faces"

the blonde nodded with a quirk of her lips before reaching for the large grey handbag perched on her shoulder.

"Looks as if I have my work cut out for me" She said with a sigh before pulling out a handful of utensils which appeared just about as alien to her as a smartphone to a middle aged pure blooded wizard.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So what did you think of that, feel free to review and don't be afraid since I can't bite through a screen.**

 **I think that turned out pretty well despite I had no beta type thingy person.**

 **So the kids are stuck in Ringwood, what was Libra about to say before being interrupted and will they ever make it back to the wedding reception in time for cake?!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Lily discovers that they have gained a bit of a reputation, Libra loses her clothes and Hugo is happy that he is no longer alone against the girls.**

 _ **JustAnotherFairy :)**_

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, the rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. entertainment. The only thing I do own is the plot and any of my OC's.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains some mild use of swearing and slight cruelty to beats. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Roxanne Alicia Weasley was not a duck.

When she was about three years old and was still going through that awkward 'tomboy who bites off dolls head stage' she would jump into the pond not too far away from the Burrow after her brother and cousins. Of course it would take nearly all her parents best bribery techniques to get her back out and inside the warmth of her Grandparents beloved home. At this her mother had referred to her as her little 'duckie' and ever since then the horrid name had stuck like fungus on a toe nail.

It was during her second year of Hogwarts that Roxanne had finally got the nickname to be forgotten, of course being the wonderful person her older brother Fred was, he would frequently remind Roxy of the 'duckie incident' and almost instantly the whole entire family had started to call her 'duckie' once more.

So the fact that Roxy currently found herself deposited in the Burrow's pond, knee deep in pond weed and Merlin knows what else that she found herself definitely not impressed.

First off her dress (which she finally managed to fill out in the bust department) was now soaking wet and ruined, secondly how the bloody hell did she even manage to get outside in the first place and thirdly just what in Merlin's name was the freaky light show for she was certain that, that was not specified on the wedding programme.

With a frown she proceeded to wade her way out of the pond, the fourteen year old was trying her utmost best to ignore the horrible squirming creature which had managed to find its way into her pumps.

Holding her dress up around the middle to further prevent it from getting caked with pond muck, Roxy finally managed to make her way out of the pond.

Once she had emptied the newt out of her shoe she was all set to head back into the wedding reception and treat herself to some well-earned wedding cake.

The summer heat was enough to reduce her clothing from a soaked mess to an uncomfortable damp and with a hint of pond stench by the time she had arrived at the Burrow's front door.

The brunette felt no need to knock, after all it was her Grandparents home and most likely her family and friends would have noticed her absence (as she liked to assume) and she liked to think that they were of course worried sick about her.

However Roxy had stepped inside she had this horrible gut wrenching feeling that something just wasn't _right_. Roxy knew for a fact that her Grandmother had always taken pride of her army of grandchildren, for every time they visited the burrow for their annual family gatherings a new photo would be placed on the wall to add to the vast amount of family snapshots the house had hung among the walls. So where Roxy expected to find a photo of a grinning teenage Victoire and Teddy was now replaced with a photograph of her grandparents and uncles and of course aunt during their trip to Egpyt.

Glancing around she realised that _all_ the photos which should have been there weren't in sight, it was almost as if they didn't exist at all. To make things worse the wedding decorations were gone- vanished, and after all the hard work that had gone into it the brunette thought with an added grimace. Her Aunt Fleur wouldn't be pleased.

 _Aunt Fleur_ Roxy thought with a frown, just where was she? With her frown still in place the brunette proceeded thought the Burrow in search for some sign of her family. At one point she had remembered complaining that it was always so loud in her Grandparents home and yet know it was just quiet…too quiet.

Now she was worried for the Burrow was never silent, at least not for long, and judging by the clock placed in the hallway it had been quiet for a full eight minutes.

 _Perhaps they're all hiding_ She thought with a slight frown since she did come from a family of pranksters after all. Perhaps the entire thing, from the strange lights in the tent to her miraculously appearing in the pond were all just some part of a meticulous prank planned out by the rest of her family. She smiled to herself, silently congratulating her father and even her slightly idiotic brother Fred.

"Nice one guys," She called out whilst loudly clapping her hands together, she wasn't going to show that was a little worried after all. "I'm impressed, really…even you, Fred" She added as an afterthought.

"Just what are you thanking me for, sis?" Her brother, Fred asked as he walked down from the Burrow's stair case. Like Roxy, Fred shared the same light brown skin tone however instead of the dark brown corkscrew curls she possessed, Fred's was a copper colour which complemented his freckles nicely.

Roxanne frowned _so he's going to play dumb, huh_ she thought with slight irritation.

"You know, the whole 'let's hide from Roxy and let her think something bad happened prank'" She stated with a 'duh' tone.

Fred frowned before shaking his head slightly, he want wearing his usual jovial grin and it made him look almost serious and that worried her, for Fred was never serious.

"Roxy…this isn't a prank" Fred stated.

"Wait…what?" She asked with slight confusion and irritation. Just what was happening?

"He's right, Rox," Her cousin James stated as he walked out the kitchen holding what looked to be a sandwich. As usual James sported what her aunts had called 'Potter hair' apparently her Uncle Harry's had been as messy and unruly when he was younger however now it was more tamed. His suit jacket was hung lazily over his shoulder, his shirt untucked and his Ravenclaw blue tie was hung loosely around his neck in a scruffy sort of way.

"What do you mean…it just has to be a prank there's no other explanation" Roxy stated.

Both James and Fred shook their heads in unison "That's what we thought at first" Fred said with a frown.

"What do you mean 'at first'?" Roxy asked with slight worry.

"Just look at this" James said, and at this Fred had started pulling her by the arm towards the Burrow's garden.

Of course due to the wedding the entire Burrow had been kitted out for such an event. The large garden tent which had been used for the wedding of her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had been brought out once more and a vast amount of balloons, streamers and confetti had been used in decoration.

However to Roxy's surprise the tent, the decorations and the cake were gone. Not even a crumb was left in sight, it was almost as if none of the decorations had even existed in the first place for everything was spotless- well in a Burrow sort of way.

James and Fred were stood on either side of her, both boys watching with a mixture of worry and anticipation as their cousin took in the sight in front of them.

"I don't understand…this isn't a prank?" She asked before turning to face her brother. She could always tell whenever Fred was lying to her, he always had this strange urge to pick at the skin around his thumb and at first she had dismissed it, but now she easily recognized it as her brother's giveaway trait. So when Fred's hands remained idle and he gave a solemn nod, she felt the ground sink beneath her and a large lump form within her throat.

"We think…well we assumed that when those lights appeared that something happened" James stated slowly, almost as if he wanted to give his cousin time to accept that what had just happened…what was happening wasn't part of some sort of joke at her expense.

"The lights?" Roxy asked, turning to her brother for conformation. He nodded before draping his arm over her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Do you think that the lights sent everyone away?"

James stilled slightly before turning to face Fred Roxy turned to face her brother with a slight frown, just what were they trying to hide from her.

"Guys…what's going on?" She asked, a hundred thoughts were swimming through her mind. Just what happened to her parents, her grandparents and why was everything missing?

"Where is everyone, did something bad happen?"

"Well, Rox…we don't know for certain what happened…but don't panic," James started which caused her eyes to widen.

"I'm panicking now?!" She hissed with slight irritation, she just wanted to know what happened for Merlin's sake!

Fred mentally face palmed before taking a step away from his sister for good measure, after all he didn't want to be the unlucky person who faced her wrath.

"Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, James" Fred muttered.

"Well I was going for the whole slow and easy approach…" James stated before pausing "like a band aid" He added almost as an afterthought.

Fred frowned "Everyone knows that you're supposed to rip them off, it hurts less that way" he countered with an obvious 'duh' tone.

"Can you idiots just tell me what's happened?" Roxy shouted, now very irritated and ready to rip off someone's head.

"Everyone's fine, Roxy, it's just that we went back in time" Fred stated.

Roxy's eyes widened before her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Nice one, _Fred_ " James sneered "Just pulled that band aid right off"

 **XOXO**

"I don't see why that _Princess_ makes us do her dirty work," Lily sneered as they walked through the muggle clothing store. Due to not having anything suitable to wear, Libra had demanded that she had some clothes bought for her or she wasn't going to leave the town looking like a 'girl that had lost a fight to a troll'.

"She did manage to find the money to pay for our motel…and our coach tickets" Hugo pointed out before picking up a yellow sundress. He held up the offending item against his own frame, which of course earned him a few curious glances from the elder muggles walking by.

"You think she'll like this?" Hugo asked with a frown.

Lily gave a grimace before shaking her head a 'no' "Libra hates yellow, she always says 'the day I wear yellow is the day I become a badger" Lily stated in a shrill high itched voice.

"Was that supposed to be Libra?" Hugo asked once he had placed the sundress back on its correct rack- he had after all seen the effort the muggle store workers had gone into to ensure that their workspace was kept pristine.

Lily nodded before picking up a rather cute dark grey skater dress and a thin belt with a bow attached lay at its waistline.

"Now this she'll like" Lily stated with the dressed pressed against her.

Hugo nodded in agreement after all he had always seen Libra decked in silver or grey for it actually helped to make her steel grey eyes to appear more intense.

"You ready to pay?" Lily asked as she started sifting through the shirts rack and picked out a red and black plaid flannel shirt.

Hugo nodded before following after his cousin, he had only picked out a few simple items himself for he wasn't exactly fond of clothes shopping. Most of the clothes which he wore on a casual day were just simple plain shirts with his now fades blue muggle jeans, he just couldn't understand how people could shop so often in order to fill up their wardrobes with clothes that they didn't necessarily need.

"Hugo…" Lily called out from somewhere ahead of him with a tone that sounded too much like his Aunt Ginny's 'no nonsense' voice to his liking. She was most likely irritated for him taking too long while he spaced out pondering others' shopping habits, however unwilling to face Lily's famous temper (which all the girls minus the slightly more calm Molly and Lucy possessed).

It was when the pair were in the que to purchase their items that Hugo managed to catch the end of a rather interesting conversation. Of course he wasn't one to make a habit out of eavesdropping, however during this moment in time he had managed to find himself drifting out of a rather one sided conversation with Lily about her upcoming attempts to join their house Quidditch team.

"-Those two nice young men were asking for directions back to London, so of course I thought I'd help them," The first women, a brunette with hair streaked with grey stated with a wide smile.

"But Ethel, giving them money to pay for their fare…now that's just barbaric" The second women, a slightly plump blonde with thinning hair countered with obvious disapproval.

 _London_ Hugo thought with a slight frown _That's where we were heading_ though he assumed that it must have been a coincidence.

"Rather handsome too if I might say so myself, Prudence" The brunette added with a smile. Hugo pretended to adjust the clothing in his basket in order to turn around and get a better look at the women. They seemed relatively normal looking, well for muggles anyway. The brunette wearing a floor length brown skirt with a crudely knit sweater despite the summer heat and the blonde was dressed in a navy dress decked with a rather expensive looing pearl necklace.

The blonde seemed to hum in agreement before scratching at her chin, an action which caused Hugo to notice the rather dark and coarse hairs sprouting out of her second chin.

"The blonde was rather handsome…" She stated before pausing in thought "though a little too pale for my tastes" she added before falling into a loud snort reminiscent of a pig.

Hugo grimaced slightly, the action not going unnoticed by his cousin who seemed a little annoyed that he was no longer paying attention to her.

"Hugo what's-" she started before catching a glimpse of the plump blonde standing behind them in the que.

"She looks like a bloody whale that got into my mums makeup" Lily said in a hushed whisper.

Hugo laughed quietly before turning back to the woman, she was rather huge and the way she had decided to smear on her butt loads of bright blue eye shadow did nothing to help her appearance either.

"Now that's just disrespectful to whales" Hugo added which caused Lily to quickly cover her mouth with her hands to stifle her laughter.

However what the blonde whale said next caught both their attentions and all thoughts about sea mammals were quickly forgotten.

"Though the one with the dark hair had the most wonderful green eyes" she stated in an almost dreamy school girl like voice "If I was ten years younger" She added with a rather unflattering wink towards her friend.

The brunette gasped before letting out a laugh of her own, however hers was more musical and caused her face to practically light up.

"Oh behave, Ethel you could be his mother" The brunette laughed before playfully swatting the blonde on the arm. "Or grandmother" She added teasingly and thus causing her brunette companion to scowl.

"Dark hair…green eyes?" Lily whispered before turning to face him with a wide grin "You don't think it could be Al, could you?" She asked

Hugo shrugged, there was a possibility after all the women were talking about his cousin Albus, after all how many people had dark hair with green eyes and were asking about going to London, one of the possible routes in getting to Diagon Alley.

"It's got to be a coincidence…" Hugo tried to reason in an attempt to not get Lily's hopes up. However to his shock Lily was pushing her way through the Que and up to where the two women were stood. He had quickly followed behind her and noticed the way the two women had directed their gaze from Lily to him in confusion and suddenly he felt as if he were back at school.

"Dark hair and green eyes, did he say what his name was?" Lily asked bluntly, of course she would go straight to the point as with Lily there weren't exactly any room for things as insignificant as formalities.

The blonde frowned in disapproval, though it seemed that she wasn't in the mood for talking to either of them, however her brunette companion gave Lily a rather warm smile which reminded Hugo so much of his Gran that he couldn't help but smile in return.

"Friends of yours?" She asked sweetly.

"You could say that…" Lily answered "But he didn't happen to give a name, it's just that we need to know if it is my- our friend that you were talking about"

The brunette placed a finger on her chin as if in thought "To mention it he did say a name but I just can't put my finger on it," She said before turning to her friend for some assistance.

"Was something odd like Alvin…Albert-?"

Lily's face had instantly brightened up at this point which caused her to loudly proclaim:

"Albus!"

Both women nodded in agreement "Rather unusual, is it a family name?" The brunette asked with a smile.

Both Lily and Hugo nodded in agreement "A good friend of my dad's" Lily answered with a fond smile.

The brunette nodded in understanding whilst the blonde continued to sneer in disapproval "Then he must feel honoured"

 **XOXO**

Lucy Weasley had always been fond of muggle architectures, they always seemed to evolving, never staying the same for long periods of time and yet managed to retain that essence of magnificence. She was currently walking through muggle London, her trusty camera hung around her neck as she continued snapping photos of every building she passed.

Another gasp escaped her as she caught sight of the largest Ferris wheel she had ever seen; the London Eye in all its glory. With excitement she turned the camera to her cousin, hoping to capture the same excitement on her face, however to her disappointment Dominique was glaring at her with a look of annoyance.

Her strawberry blonde hair was being whipped in all directions by the oncoming breeze. Lucy had always thought her cousin to be beautiful; she had flawless skin with not even a freckle in sight, long wavy strawberry blonde hair which gently curled at the ends and the most expressive sapphire eyes and of course to top it all off her cousin was part vela.

Due to her being dressed in the same Ravenclaw blue bridesmaid dress that Lucy herself was wearing she was getting a fee strange looks from passing muggles.

"Get that thing out of my face, Luce" Dominique spat before covering the lens of Lucy's camera with her palm.

Lucy frowned before turning her camera elsewhere, it was her most prized possession and was given to her by her Grandfather for her seventeenth birthday once she expressed her desire to become a professional photographer. Of course her father had expressed his… concerns for her chosen career and has gone as far to state that she had a brilliant mid which would be put to waste, however her Grandfather had always told her to follow her heart. He and her sister Molly were the only people who truly believed in her.

"You should feel honoured to be the focus of a lens" Her cousin Louis stated before striking a dramatic pose and causing Lucy to laugh quietly. Louis was always able to make her laugh, he was different to his sisters in many ways for he was one to never be too afraid to use his 'veela charm' in order to charm all those around him. Due to this he would always find himself in awkward situations with the girls in his year. With his blonde hair which he always kept tied in a low pony tail, slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes he was always able to turn the girls around him into puddles of goo.

"I'm quite fine where I am thank you very much" Dominique responded before turning to face Lucy. Though they were the same age, with Lucy being only two months older, she couldn't help but feel as if Dominique watched over her like the overbearing older sister. Sure Dominique was mature for her age, the adults were always quick to remind her and of course it was no secret that Dominique held grades better than Lucy's own, but she just couldn't help but feel that she was being looked down upon.

"Lighten up, Dom…its not every day you get apparated to muggle London without the added feeling of nausea" Louis stated with a grin. It was well known among the Potter-Weasley clan that Louis got terrible 'apparation sickness'

"And I doubt many wizards-"

"Or Witches" Lucy added before snapping a photo of a passing bee.

Louis nodded with an eye roll "Or _witches_ our age can say that" He said before draping his arms over the girls shoulders.

"I wonder why we got sent to muggle London…it's strange" Lucy muttered with a slight frown.

Louis shrugged "Who cares, I'm just glad to finally be doing something fun…even without James stupid map" He added with a grin.

Dominique frowned before turning to face her brother with a look of disapproval,

"What do you mean 'who cares', bad things happen to those who use underage magic…you could get into trouble" She stated in a hushed whisper.

Louis stared blankly at Dominique, before giving his older sister a shrug.

"Only if we get caught…" Louis said with a grin which caused Dominique let out a slightly annoyed exhale.

"We just need to find a secluded area for us to apparate" She stated in an authoritative tone.

"Or just you since Luce here still hasn't got her license" Louis pointed out with a chuckle.

Lucy blushed slightly before placing her camera down, she hated whenever her cousins brought up the fact that she still couldn't apparate. Once she overheard Fred joking with James that they would probably learn before she did and though she laughed with everyone else, she still couldn't help but feel a little…inadequate.

It was just that every time the tests came up, she would always end up splinching herself; at first it was painful, she had lost her entire arm and bits of muscle, tissue and blood had splattered across the floor. A few of her classmates threw up and she passed out from blood loss.

Of course once you failed the test you had to retake the twelve week course again. She had retaken the course and the test so many times during her sixth year that the teachers had even advised her to 'take a break from apparation' since it 'wasn't for everyone' however Lucy was never one to give up easily.

She had patience after all and she wasn't exactly afraid of failing…well not herself anyway.

"Fine, fine," Dominique stated as she continued to lead the way down Southbank Bridge whilst trying her best to stay out of the way of passing muggles. "Just not here…too many muggles"

Lucy gently bit her lip before peering through her camera lens once more, from here she got a wide angle view of the world, where everything seemed so simple and beautiful and she wished things could stay like this forever. With a sigh she turned her lens down towards the sidewalks across the bridge, and that's where she saw it. A secluded area devoid of muggles and yet still managed to hold an air of beauty despite the way someone had carelessly painted across its walls as if it were a canvas.

"Dom, down there..!" Lucy exclaimed whilst gesturing to her newest finding with a grin of triumph.

Both part vela siblings had peered over the bridge to wear Lucy was pointing; Louis giving a nod of approval and Dominique giving a smile.

The trio headed down the bridge while Lucy happily peered through hr camera lens once more in order to take advantage of the photo opportunity. She caught a good shot of the Big Ben just as it reached midday and of course prior to tradition started to let out the loud chimes signalling it had reached an hour.

"How can these muggles stand it…?" Louis muttered with a grimace "Bloody annoying I you ask me" He added as he started rubbing at his now aching ears.

It was once the twelfth chime sounded that she noticed something rather peculiar; from the distance it looked as if a large black storm cloud was heading straight towards them, though once Lucy allowed her camera to zoom in on the cloud she noticed it was moving way too fast.

"Um Dom…" Lucy muttered her camera still plastered to her face.

"Hmm..." Dominique answered as if silently asking for Lucy to continue.

"Does that cloud look weird to you?" She asked with slight worry.

Dominique frowned before glancing up to where Lucy had been pointing, and indeed a large black storm cloud was heading their way. Of course that seemed relatively normal after all it rained all the time in Britain and torrential down poor's were common during the summer, however what was most peculiar was the sound. A horrible low humming…no buzzing noise you would hear when in close company of an insect.

Even Louis had turned in confusion to the large black mass which was apparently getting closer and closer as it drifted across the river…way too fast for a regular cloud.

As Lucy allowed her camera to zoom in once more she realised that the cloud definitely was not a cloud for it was made up of hundreds…no thousands of arms, legs and wings.

Before any of the three could react the cloud had broken apart into a mass of chaos as the miniature hairy creatures buzzed around in a flurry and causing a panic amongst the unsuspecting muggles.

Muggle children hurried into the safety of the shops along with their parents, smartly dressed muggles in suits ducked behind benches and anyone left out was at the mercy of the creatures. The creatures scratched at skin, pulled at hair and clothing and bit at anything they could get their mouths on.

Lucy quickly allowed her camera to take snapshots of the action, after all she wasn't going to miss a wonderful photo opportunity like this and managed to get a close up of on of the creatures as they pulled on poor muggle woman's wig.

"Look, Doxies" Lucy gasped as she showed the photo to Dominique.

Dominique nodded in understanding but at that moment a group of three Doxies had decided to attack her, one was attempting to bite at her hands as she attempted to ward them off whilst the other two were pulling at her hair.

"Get off you bloody wankers!" She screamed as she continued to swat at the creatures.

Lucy quickly jumped in to help, she wished she could just pull out her wand to assist her, however with all the muggles about it didn't seem like a good idea.

Louis however seemed to find amusement in his sister suffering mistreatment at the hands of the creatures and was laughing loudly much to her annoyance. However a group of Doxy's took this as opportunity to start biting and snapping at him.

"Ah fuck off you little buggers!" He shouted as he too was left at their mercy.

Lucy too wasn't doing too well either, one Doxy had bitten her on the wrist and the bite had already started to turn purple and swell. Of course she would be able to go to St Mungo's to receive treatment but the muggles who wouldn't have yet secured cures for Doxy venom, would be left utterly helpless to its side effects.

Lucy was already starting to feel light headed from the multiple bites she had received from the Doxies, however with determination she tried her best to shake away the effects and instead pulled out her wand.

Two doxies were making an attack on Louis' ear, one pulling at his lobe whilst the other repeatedly snapped on his helix. Lucy aimed her wand at the doxy currently biting his helix and whispered:

" _Confundo_ "

The doxy suddenly ceased its attack due to its confused state and started flying around in circles and thus causing it to crash into other unsuspecting doxies.

Dominique too had pulled out her wand and begun firing a vast number of charms at the doxies in turn. A group of what she assumed to be a family of muggles were attempting to seek shelter in one off the café's marked as the Ritz, however due to it being full to capacity and the muggles inside unwilling to open the door to more of the creatures the muggles were trapped outside and left to the mercy of the doxies. The poor muggle family swatted at the oncoming doxies in vain however with a quick freezing charm from Dominique the creatures ceased their onslaught and the muggles were left staring on in amazement.

"What do you suppose has made them so mad?" Louis asked as he quickly swatted a doxy attempting to bite at his nose with the back of his hand.

Lucy shrugged before using the freezing charm herself to prevent a rather large group of the creatures from attack herself and Louis.

"They must be confused, after all muggle cities aren't their natural habitat and their ears were probably sensitive to bells" Lucy added.

She felt somewhat pity for the creatures for though they were pesky and had started attacking they were simply lost and confused. Most likely a female Doxy had laid its eggs not far away from muggle London and thus forced the newly hatched creatures to emerge in an entirely new habitat.

"They're lost like us"

"It doesn't excuse their behaviour" Dominique snapped as she hit a doxy which had started tangling its legs in her hair.

It was then that the Doxy's attempting to attack ceased their movements as they dropped to the floor in a heap. Dominique frowned before turning to Lucy however it seemed that it was neither of them who had stunned the creatures, but the Aurors who had just arrived to help solve the outbreak.

Lucy watched as the Aurors started herding the muggles like sheep into the cluster of café's on the sidewalk; Muggle quarantine was what Teddy had described it as. A butt load of charms were placed around the select area to prevent muggles going in and muggles coming out.

It was done as a way to use the appropriate memory altering charms on the muggles affected and Lucy knew that if they didn't escape soon that the Aurors would find them and realise that they definitely were not muggles.

They were being ushered towards one of the café's, the auror's calling out words of reassurance to the confused muggles and all the while Lucy tried her best to keep her vice like grip on her cousins in order to not get separated.

"Now would be a good time to apparate" Lucy pointed out as both she and Dominique started breaking away from the group of muggles being ushered into one of the café's.

"Fine just grab onto-" Dominique started before her eyes abruptly widened "Wait where's Louis" She asked with worry.

Lucy frowned, Louis was right next to them but perhaps during the chaos he had managed to get pulled away from them and into one of the many shops surrounding the area.

"We can't leave without him" Dominique stated. Lucy nodded in understanding, of course her cousin had already no idea where her sister was and to be separated from her brother too, her state now was perfectly justifiable. Lucy knew that if the situation had been reversed and it was her own sister Molly who she had been separated from, she would have acted the same.

It was then that Lucy spotted him, he was currently being ushered into one of the buildings dotted along the sidewalk and yet it appeared that he was trying to reason with one of the aurors.

"Dom, Louis" She called out whilst gesturing to where her cousin was.

Dominique let out a small sigh "But we can't reach him" she said defeatedly as Louis was further shoved into the building along with the muggles.

Lucy frowned before using her camera to glance around, perhaps if they managed to convince at least one of the aurors that they weren't muggles without giving too much information away, then they would be allowed to get Louis out of the building and leave. But it was just who to approach it was the problem, out of all the aurors around most of them appeared guarded and Lucy doubted that they would listen to reason.

But it was when Lucy's lens managed to focus on a lone petit brunette auror that she found the perfect person. The female auror seemed less forceful with moving the muggles yet still managed to possess an air of authority.

Without further thought she pulled on Dominique's arm, all the while ignoring her cousin's protests.

"We can get her to help us reach Louis" Lucy stated once Dominique had ceased cursing her with rather rude language.

Dominique blushed slightly before nodding with understanding, her anger suddenly forgotten.

Lucy was the first to approach the female auror, gently tapping the slightly shorter woman on the shoulder and getting her to turn around with a confused frown on her features. However neither one of the girls took any notice of that but the face of a woman who had been dead for the past twenty four years.

"Wotcher…?"

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **No doxy's were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

 **I just want to say thank you for the reviews, I never really expected to get any on the first chapter. Also thankyou to those who followed and or favourited since it means a lot to have people to want to spare precious minutes which they can't get back to ready my fics.**

 **Another long chapter, which I didn't even expect myself twelve bloody pages on Microsoft word, blooming heck!**

 **I hope that I managed to make the characters like different and I would love to hear your opinion (s) of what you think of them. Of course there will be more people to find themselves in strange places and so we'll get to see more POV's.**

 **Just putting it out there that the doxies didn't attack for no reason whatsoever, due to them laying about up to five hundred eggs at a time a couple doxies happened to lay their eggs near Southbank (muggle London). Once they hatched the high pitched bell charms caused them discomfort due to their sensitive hearing and thus caused them to attack everything and anyone in sight.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Teddy and Victoire find themselves in strangely familiar company, Lily is reunited with one of her brothers and Rose and little Molly find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere.**

 **And don't forget to review!**

 **JustAnotherFairy**


End file.
